


Together Again

by Hightower6327



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, I suck at titles, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunion Sex, Volume 5 (RWBY), gp!ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Finally reunited, Weiss and Ruby share an intimate moment together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Frack it, I wanted to write some super fucking vanilla smut of these two, so you get super fucking vanilla of these two. It probably comes off as a little cloying, but eh. Anyway, enjoy!

The sound of teacups shattering into countless bits went unheard to Ruby as her body turned stiff, eyes wide as she stood stunned in place.

Standing at the other side of the room was a girl in a blue/white dress. Her hair white as snow, her eyes a familiar blue. A scar ran down the left side of her face and eye. 

It was Weiss. Her Weiss. The one she hadn’t seen ever since the fall of Beacon.

Dumbstruck, the two remained in complete silence for what felt like forever, the capability to form words lost to them both.

“W-Weiss?” Ruby managed to stutter.

The girl blinked, once, twice, then smiled. “Ruby,” she said quietly.

Ruby always thought that once she reunited with Weiss she wouldn’t be able to control herself, that she’d burst into a sprint and pull Weiss into a bone crushing hug. Start blabbering about how much she missed her. But she did none of those things. 

Instead, she and Weiss slowly closed the distance between them. Ruby cupped her face with a hand, the cool skin sending a familiar thrill she long ached for down her spine, then they embraced.

Ruby held onto Weiss like her life depended on it. Clutching the back of her head, a hand at the small of her back. Weiss did the same, nestling into the crook of Ruby’s neck. 

No words were exchanged between the two. No joyous cheers, no tear filled cries of relief, just the silence of reunion. They weren’t separated anymore, they were together again. Everything would be okay.

Ruby shifted, and Weiss’ removed herself from the nest she made in Ruby’s neck, tears in her eyes. “You’re back,” she said.

“Yes, I am.” Weiss nodded.

Before she could do anything, Ruby was already leaning into her, eyes closed. She did the same.

They kissed once, a soft, wet sound as their lips parted, and her grip on Ruby tightened if by an inch. She had missed this for so long she could grow addicted to it now that she was here again.

Ruby’s gaze then drifting elsewhere, Weiss followed it to find Yang standing at the other side of the room, staring in silence.

Instead of ruining it with a pun or teasing them, the blonde only smiled in understanding and left the room. As much as she wanted to see her sister again, she knew Weiss and Ruby needed some time alone together after finally reuniting. She could afford to wait until next morning.

Then Weiss felt something warm pressing against her lower region, and her gaze trailed down to find an oh-so-familiar bump in Ruby’s panties. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched, she looked at Ruby again.

“I’ll show you my room,” was all she said.

* * *

The door clicking shut behind them, the two were now at no risk of being interrupted or found, finally they had found true privacy for tonight.

“I know it’s a little silly to ask but...” Ruby’s cheek dusted a faint pink as her she began to loosens pieces of her outfit. “Do you want to do it now?”

“Of course.” Weiss took off her tiara, hair flowing free.

That was all Ruby needed to hear to pull in Weiss close and kiss her, keeping a hand against the back of her head to keep her making out with her. Hands darted across the other’s body, working through intricacies to shed their clothes. Heated kisses were reluctantly paused to pull some over their head and onto the floor, passion growing as more skin was revealed until naught but their small clothes remained.

Wet sounds filled the bedroom as they inched their way towards the bed, bras unclasped and shrugged off as Ruby sat down at the edge.

Saliva broke and stuck to their chins as they finally parted away, and Weiss allowed her gaze to travel down Ruby’s form. Her pale body was slender but not scrawny, her form was well defined and firm to the touch. And between her legs was a prominent bulge threatening to burst free at any moment.

Fuck, it was like someone had lit a fire inside her at that moment. Never before did that sight turn her on so much, and she couldn’t stop herself from nearly drooling as she palmed it through the fabric.

Even as she groaned at the touch, Ruby sat back and a giggle soon escaped her. “Looks like someone’s excited,” she breathed.

Weiss flushed but didn’t answer, dropping to her knees as her mouth began to salivate. Ruby’s anatomy was a little different than other girls, but in no way did such a facet take away from her charm. She loved Ruby with every inch of her being.

Leaning closer, Weiss hooked the hem underneath her teeth and pulled it down until Ruby’s cock sprung free and smacked her in the face. She flinched but didn’t pause, not until they were down Ruby’s leg and tossed away.

Ruby’s legs spread, Weiss finally allowed herself the luxury of gazing at the cock before her - big, throbbing, glistening with pre - and realized how much she missed it. Her body paused as her mind was set ablaze with lust from just the sight, felt her self-control erode into nothingness.

“Yeah, you’re definitely excited.” Ruby huffed.

“I jus- just need a quick taste, that’s all,” Weiss muttered, flush. No matter what she said, what she tried to put between herself and it. Weiss couldn’t deny that she wanted to suck Ruby’s cock the moment they entered the bedroom, to once again feel that warm shaft pulse in her mouth and drip delicious pre right onto her tongue as it did many times before. And now the chance to do so was here. She wouldn’t wait even a second longer.

Weiss leaned forward and gripped the thick shaft, a soft and awed breath leaving her as Ruby sighed. Fuck, her cock was huge. A big, warm cock for her and her only. She could feel Ruby’s pulse in her hand. With every passing moment Weiss fell into a deeper pit of reckless indulges and want, it was out of her stature as a Schnee to display such rabid lust, yet she couldn’t care less. She closed her eyes and took a deep whiff of its heady musk and found herself so completely and helplessly overtaken with want that she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

Not wasting a second the heiress began to suck and lick at the tip, and remembered how much she fucking loved the taste of Ruby’s cock as it flooded her mouth. She stroked with both hands, pumping away while peppering the head with devoted kisses.

Dust, the taste was amazing, but what was even better than that was the sound of Ruby’s voice, how she moaned and mewled as Weiss worshipped her cock. She missed those sounds ever since the day she had to return to Atlas, and hearing them once again had her heart swell and left her moaning her delight.

Ruby was enjoying this just as much as Weiss, but for different reasons. The feeling of those velvety hands jerking her and the warm tongue prodding at the slit made for a series of utterly delightful sensations she couldn’t look away from, couldn’t ignore. Pure devotion and rampart lust was all she could see in Weiss’s blue eyes. It all made for something utterly fucking perfect, and she did her best to pay back Weiss the best way she could think of— showering her with praises.

Ruby carefully threaded her fingers through Weiss’s snow white hair, caressing her with one hand as she held her head with the other. “Dust, Weiss, you’re so good, it feels so good!” Ruby moaned, barely keeping herself together. Fuck, Weiss was an absolute goddess when it came to sucking cock, yet Ruby wanted more of this, found herself nudging with her hand and hips. And Weiss was all too happy to oblige.

Little by little, Weiss pushed the cock deeper into her throat, willed herself not to gag around her lover as she fought back the urge. Her hands stopped pumping and moved elsewhere as she went further down, one grabbing Ruby’s thigh while the other reached forth and threaded their fingers together. The feeling of not only her mouth but down into her throat was something Ruby dearly missed and could never get enough of. Weiss’s moans rang through her throat, the wet warmth providing a pleasure Ruby quickly found herself enraptured with, and she sang her bliss to Weiss. The sound something Weiss could never get enough of.

“Haah... holy fuck, Weiss. You’re so good, I love it... I love you. Ohhhh...”

The two just made the other worse and worse, Weiss’ gradual pushes and pulls driving Ruby ever closer towards her limit, while the redhead’s moans turned the heiress on so fucking much her panties were drowning in slick, threatening to soak past and dribble to the floor.

Yet when Ruby’s voice caught in her throat and her grip turned to iron, Weiss managed to pull free with a jerk at the last moment, trails of spit broke and dribbled down her chin as she fought for breath. All Ruby felt was the sudden cold air and the phantom rush of an orgasm denied, yet she couldn’t bother herself much with frustration.

Their gazes were transfixed onto one another, both sweating and panting and hot and horny for more. Weiss knew what Ruby wanted and Ruby knew what Weiss wanted. 

But before Weiss could make as much as a move, a blur of petals seized her and dropped her onto the bed, legs spread wide and knees bending at the edge. She looked down to see Ruby staring at her core hungrily, drool pooling at the edge of her mouth. In her rabid lust, Ruby tore her panties to shreds, and the thought to chastise the younger woman never registered in Weiss’ mind.

Ruby hooked her arms underneath her girlfriend’s thighs and pulled her against her as she began to lick and kiss the puffy mound before her without relent or pause. Weiss tossed her head back and cried out as she was swept away by a veritable storm of pleasures. Her hands dashed to grip Ruby’s head and guide her forward, encourage her to keep going (not that she needed any). “FUCK! Ruby! Yes! Keep going! I lo- fuck! I love you!”

Weiss’ body shook and trembled under Ruby’s seamless work, every kiss, every twisting lick a cause for more declarations of love and devotion. The redhead absolutely loved the taste of Weiss’ arousal, and it drove her forward, turning them on further and further. Fuck, she couldn’t stop, she didn’t want to stop, every pause for air were reluctant, Weiss’s soft thighs making a seal around her head sent the most delightful jolts down her spine. 

“Ruby,” Weiss began to moan, and she found herself repeating it as her other half brought her closer and closer to her limits. “Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum! Ruby! Fuck, please don’t stop!”

Ruby kept going and was soon rewarded with the most wonderful sound of the night. Weiss came hard, her entire body seized up and shook as she arched her spine and tossed her head back. A most blissful moan rang throughout the room. “Rubyyyyy!” Jolts of pure pleasure wracked her entire being and took control from her, left her basking in heavy ecstasy. Her legs coiled around the redhead’s head, grinding her cunt against her lips, not letting go until the tide began to ebb.

Ruby pulled back as Weiss collapsed in a heap, her body still suffering the occasional twitch as clarity edged itself back into her mind. Weiss’ breathing was ragged and weak, but gaining in strength. Shakily, Weiss raised her head to find Ruby starring at her, mouth half open as she too panted for breath. Ruby wasn’t finished, and neither was Weiss.

Without saying a word, Weiss dragged herself back and rest her head against a pillow. Sticking her arms out, legs spread, she then let out a quiet, “Come here, Ruby.”

It was only three words, yet they said everything needed to be said. Ruby stood up, her cock unbearably hard, and crawled her way on top of Weiss, lined herself up to her.

And without further ado, Ruby finally eased herself into Weiss’ twat, a shared sigh leaving them at once as the long-missed warmth returned to them. A breathless, “Fuck,” left them both as Ruby fully sheathed herself inside Weiss. Dust, they had waited forever to do this again, and it felt even better than either remembered. It was so hot, so good, but it could be even better.

Weiss’ legs dug into the small of Ruby’s back as did her hands with Ruby’s shoulders. Burning want burned only brighter as they gazed into the other’s eyes, Ruby transfixed with Weiss’ blue, and Weiss with Ruby’s silver.

Leaning forward, her lips met Weiss’ as she began to roll her hips.

The frantic and rabid lust that had overtaken them before ebbed away, leaving nothing but pure passion and a desire to melt into the other’s grasp, to express their unadulterated love. The need to become as one, and this was as close as they could be to it. 

The two kissed and kissed, taking turn exploring the other’s mouth with their tongue, sometimes breaking away to nibble at their neck. Weiss’ legs pushed Ruby deeper into her, made them moan together as they embraced and lost themselves in each other.

Ruby’s thrusts began to pick up in pace, gradual at first, but soon she was pounding into Weiss’s snug hole like her life depended on it, rocking the bed ever so slightly.

“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby...” Weiss moaned. “It’s so good, keep going.”

“Of course,” she huffed, “Anything you want.”

Ruby could feel her stamina giving way as the pressure began to build, but she pushed herself past it, pushed herself to go further, she promised Weiss she wouldn’t stop until they came, and no way in hell would she renege it. They were so close, grunting and moaning with every push forward, her name a constant on Weiss’ lips. 

Ruby kissed Weiss before and as they came. Weiss’s eyes rolled back as Ruby released shots after shots of burning hot cum deep into her. Her pussy clamped down around Ruby’s cock, sending more and more thrills down their spines as they melted into pure bliss, seconds dragged on to what felt like hours to their pleasure-addled mind.

When the two regained enough awareness, they were in a heap, Ruby laying over Weiss. Weiss’s legs were uncrossed and cum flowed like a river from her pussy, Ruby’s flaccid cock pressing against it.

Too exhausted to even talk, it took all that remained of their collective stamina to wrap their arms around each other, silently promising they would never part again as they drifted off to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leaves kudos if you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it in the comments below! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
